Cookies
by MyHero
Summary: "Nonsense Master Richard," Alfred said "It is considered rude to not bring something when visiting a friend." Dick looked at the containers in his arms then back at the family butler, "I get that Alfy, but you didn't have to bake all of this."


**Title: **Cookies

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** Last I checked it was around 1546 but you can never be to sure with this thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter! JUST LET ME KNOW!

**Summary: **"Nonsense Master Richard," Alfred said "It is considered rude to not bring something when visiting a friend." Dick looked at the containers in his arms then back at the family butler, "I get that Alfy, but you didn't have to bake all of this." Robin brings his team a batch of Alfred's not-so-famous cookies!

**Author note: **I feel that this is a little on the Crack side... But that might just be me! I know some of the characters might seem a little OOC, I made Bruce a little more playful then we have seen him. But i think he would be a little more playful at times, when alone withe Dick and Alfy. So yeah... just go with it!

Found this started on my old computer so I finished writing this and decied to post it... so enjoy!

Review please! Because Reviews make an authors world go round! And please be honest with me!

* * *

><p>Robin, clad in his usual skinny jeans and sweat shirt, accepted the tubberware containers with a sigh, balancing the small tower in his hands as an insalated container was added on top. The teen could feel the head from the silver box against his chest. "Alfred I don't think I need to bring all this." Robin muttered, glancing down at the stuff in his arms then back at the elderly man.<p>

"Nonsense Master Richard," The butler, more like grandfather, answered with a smile and wave of his gloved hand, "It is considered rude to not bring something when visiting a friend."

"I get that Alfy, but you didn't have to bake all of this." Robin continued, "You must have spent hours in the kitchen."

"You exaggerate young sir." The elderly man answered with a smile, "And from what I hear you're going to need all of that just for Master Wally."

The teen opened his mouth again to argue, but was interrupted by another voice. "Alfred is right Dick." Batman called appearing in the changing room doorway, clad in his usual back attire. "Both of the Flash's are bottomless pits."

Robin sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't win the argument, "Thank you for the cookies Alfy." The teen said, nodding to the bundle still in his arms and giving the butler a large smile.

"Anytime Master Richard," The elderly man answered," Enjoy your day with your friends."

Robin was able to juggle his goodies and jump into the bat mobile, settling into the passenger seat for the ride to Mt Justice. "I will be back shortly Alfred." Batman stated, giving the man a slight nod.

Alfred nodded back, "Do try and make it back for your meeting Master Bruce, and remember you have a charity ball tonight." Batman nodded, and a loud screeching filled the cave, seconds later the bat mobile speed down the exit tunnel.

Alfred watched as his two charges disappeared, and the cave fell into silence. The elderly man shook his head with a laugh and turned his direction towards the elevator to the house.

* * *

><p>Off in the bat mobile, Batman turned towards is adopted son with a smirk, "Were you really trying to give Alfred back his cookies?" Bruce asked.<p>

"No! Shut up!" Dick snapped, shifting the containers on his lap. Batman let out a chuckle, but let the topic go and allowing the rest of the ride to say quiet.

The duo arrived at Mt Justice right on time, and Robin launched himself out of the car and nodded towards his mentor. The Dark Knight responded in the same manor before starting the car and disappearing once again out the bay doors. Robin strolled through the corridors of his team's headquarters in almost complete silence.

The hacker arrived in the kitchen and was met with the sight of his team gathered around the table. "Hey guys," The raven haired teen greeted, catching most of his team by surprise.

"Rob!" Wally said, picking himself up from the floor, and dropping back into his chair. "Dude, I thought we agreed you wouldn't sneak up like that anymore!"

"First of all KF," Robin began, placing his containers on the kitchen island, "I didn't agree to anything. And second, you guys need to pay more attention, cuz I wasn't even trying." The red head stuck out his tongue in response, playfully glared at his best friend. Robin smirked back and the two began a staring match, even though Robin's eyes remained hidden behind his sun glasses.

"What did you bring?" Superboy broke interrupted, attention turned towards the boxes their youngest member had left on the counter.

Robin broke his gaze with Wally, and turned to smirk at his whole team, "Those Supy are the best cookies you will ever have." The hacker stated, reaching for the foil container on top, "No offence Megan." He added.

"None taken." The martin answered, "As long as I can try one." The red head smiled at the little bird, eager to try the treat.

"Of course," Robin said, pulling off the lid and offering out the still warm container. "Freshly made and still warm."

"Are they safe?" Artemis asked, as each of the team took a cookie. The blond archer eyed the treat with concern then turned an accusing gaze to the Boy Wonder. "You didn't do anything to them did you?" Wally, with a cookie inches from his mouth froze, eyes flickering to his best friend and waiting for an answer. The rest of the team did the same, each obviously worried about the treats being tampered with.

"They are fine guys!" Robin chuckled rolling his unseen eyes. "I didn't do anything to them. Technically I didn't even make them."

The team still hesitated, but slowly each took a bite of their chocolate chip cookies. Robin placed the container back on the counter, and watched in amusement as his teammates had thier first taste of Alfreds' cookies. Artemis chewed slowly, and fought the smile that wanted to take over her usually scowling face. Aqualad smiled in appreciation and finished off his cookie with a quick few bights. Superboy stopped after his first bight and stared intensely at the chocolate chip cookie. Wally's eyes widened and the teen dove towards the containers on the counter, scooping up the first one and peeling off the lid. One by one the speedster woofed down the cookies.

Megan's face light up and her feet lifted off the ground, the martian turned a smiling face towards the young bird. "These are amazing Robin!" She cried finishing off the cookie in her hand. "May I have another."

Robin nodded instantly, slapping Wally lightly on the back of the head and snatching the container away from the speedster. "Slow down and share, Kid Bottomless Pit." the Hacker snapped holding out the cookies for the rest of the team to take another.

Wally let out a painfully grown as Megan, Aqualad and Artemis each accepted with a mummers of "Thank You"s.

"You okay Superboy?" Robin asked eyeing the clone with interest.

"These aren't cookies." Superboy stated, glaring at the cookie with surprising intensity.

"Yes, they are." Robin said smirk evident in his voice.

"But, when Megan makes them they are crunch and hard" Superboy explained, shifting his gaze from the cookie to Robin, missing the hurt flash accross Megan's face.

"That is because their different kind of cookies." Robin covered with a shrug and Megan gave him an appreciative smile. "And Megan is still learning." The Boy Wonder added, automatically slapping away Wally's hand as the speedster aimed for one of the other containers of cookies. Superboy nodded with acceptance, but there was till a bit of doubt in his eyes as he took a second bite. "So who's up for a movie?" Robin asked, with a a smile.

The others agreed, and the team filed out of the kitchen. The Boy Wonder dragged Wally by the arm the red head staring hungrily at the remaining cookies. Robin shook with silent laughter at the expression of pure desperation on his best friend's face and made a mental note to to thank Alfred again for the cookies when when got home.

* * *

><p>Review and get a famous Alfred cookie, digital style! :D<p> 


End file.
